The Magician's Children
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: A local Magician has dissapeared on Kakashi and Cherry's wedding day. Now the new couple have three instant children and a whole lot of craziness to handle. Funny, sweet sequel. On hiatus sorry, this is the only one on hiatus at this point.
1. A New Mission

**Hi to all of my wonderful readers! As promised (although a bit late) here is the lovely sequel to "Kakashi's Midlife Crisis." Yes, I understand that my titles seem to be odd, but you'll see what this one means later as well. If you really don't want to read KMLC before you read this, that's fine. This one might be a bit confusing if you don't, but the plot is going to be **_**pretty**_** much separate. **

**Disclaimer: Regretfully, I will never own Naruto. If I did, Kakashi would (by this time) have a girlfriend, Gaara would be in a LOT more episodes and there would be more romance. XD But, again. Masashi Kishimoto is the author, not me. **

**Thank you all for reading!**

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o **

Twenty minutes after _Kakashi's Mid Life Crisis…_

"And with the power vested in me by the village of Konoha-gakure, as Hokage, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kid, kiss your bride already."

Kakashi swept Cherry into his arms once again and gently kissed her sweet red lips.

The gathered Jounin and students applauded as Kakashi lifted his new wife into his arms, bridal style.

"Too bad nobody mentioned to bring some rice to throw…" Asuma whispered into Kurenai's ear, getting a prompt swat from her.

Gai and Lee we bubbling over with tears and doing some sort of hug-dance to wish Cherry and Kakashi happiness,  
"I admit defeat Kakashi, for you have indeed won a woman's love far before me!" Gai cried dramatically.  
"Oh, Gai-sensei! I'm sure there'll be a wonderful woman out there for you!" Lee responded corn-ily.  
"Do you think so, Lee?"  
"I'm sure, Gai-sensei!"  
"Lee!"  
"GAI-SENSEI!"  
"LEE!" Sparkles, rainbows, waves crashing in the background, you get it.

Shizune had called in the other squad leaders into the room to witness the occasion, as well as Iruka and Anko, who happened to have two wedding rings that she presumably "found" on the way.

Shizune, Iruka and Anko, being the semi-normal ninja stood quietly behind the Hokage's chair and clapped politely, although all of them looked fairly nervous about something.

The Hokage grinned at the silver haired ninja and his new bride,  
"Go on, you lovebirds, and have a nice day out."

"Hai!" And with that the couple disappeared.

Sakura, Sasuke and the blubbering idiot finally snapped out of their initial shock,  
"WOAH! MASTER KAKASHI'S MARRIED! TO KAWAII-SENSEI OF ALL PEOPLE!"  
"No kidding, Captain Blondo." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah… but it's almost surreal… did either of you guys think Kakashi-sensei would ever get married-- Ino and I made a bet that it would never happen-- oh great… now I owe her 500 yen!" Sakura pouted as she crossed her arms with a huff.

"I never EVER thought it would happen! MAN!" Naruto screeched as he hopped around the room.  
"Shut up, knucklehead…. Then again… I guess it _is _pretty amazing." Sasuke said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and preoccupied himself with looking emo.  
"I just kneeew you'd think so, Sasuke-kuuun!" Sakura cooed, forgetting all about her debt to the Ino-pig.

"Soooo… what do we call Kawaii-sensei now?"

Shizune and Iruka glanced at one another,  
"Ma'am… how long are you going to give them…?" Iruka asked, glancing out the window and spotted the two re-appear on the busy market street.

"Yes," Shizune said, flipping through the paperwork, "This mission is of high importance, you know… and since now they're wed and all… shouldn't we give them their mission?"

The Hokage chuckled as she flopped down at her messy desk,  
"Eh, go follow them and then you two can retrieve them in an hour."

"Yes, Ma'am." The two said before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"As for you…" The Hokage said, turning back to the Jounin leaders and the four youth. She cleared her throat,  
"Gai, Lee." The two snapped to attention, "Alert the rest of the teams of this joyous events."

The two spandex men leaped with joy,  
"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Lee cried youthfully through his overflowing tears.  
"It is the happiness day of my youthful life!!" Sr. Spandex-Dude shouted as he and his young cohort sprang merrily out of the room.

The Hokage turned to the other couple,  
"Asuma, Kurenai, you know what you'll have to discuss with them later. Dismissed." The two bowed and also disappeared.

"--Mistress Mrs. Hatake?" Naruto asked, a hand on his chin.  
"What about Sensei Cherry-sama?"  
"…"

Tsunade laughed to herself as she watched the three young teenagers as they quarreled over what they would call Cherry."

"--Yeah, and what is she to us now? Is she like our sensei-in-law…? Or would she be our… Mistress… or what?" Sakura wondered allowed.  
"I like Mrs. Hatake-sama best." Naruto said happily.  
"Mmmn…" Sasuke said goth-ily.

"Hey, brats." The threesome turned their attention to the Hokage, "Why don't you kids go out and celebrate… I'm sure your teachers will contact you shortly." She said kindly,

"You're dismissed for now… maybe later I can dig up a small mission for you."

"Thanks, Tsunade-Hokage!" Sakura said cheerily as she dragged the two boys out behind her.

Through the door, Tsunade could just make out a very distinct, "Hey! Why don't we go out for some good old ramen to celebrate!" Then she could have sworn she heard a quiet, "Naruto, you're such an idiot." and even softer yet, as the footsteps faded away, a feminine voice quieting the two Chunin boys.

Finally, she was alone in the silence.

"Ah… young love…" She mumbled dreamily to herself, "Well… not all _that_ young… but still…" She glanced at a fading portrait, "Ah… Dan… they kind of remind me of you and I…"

Down in the Busy Marketplace…

Kakashi hesitantly led Cherry down the bustling street, hand in hand. The young woman clung to his hand tightly and he smiled down at her reassuringly. He had put his mask and headband back on; Kakashi had figured that the village seeing him married-- even walking hand-in-hand- was all the shock the citizens needed for one day.

Cherry, on the other hand, almost felt nauseous. She was getting so many scorching glares from the other women they passed by.  
"Kakashi…" She whispered up at the tall, debonair man.

Kakashi stopped in the road, "What's wrong… am I embarrassing you?" He asked, his visible eye searching hers worriedly.

She laughed sweetly,  
"Eh, no, Kaka-kun… I am just a bit hungry… that is all… could we please stop for something to eat?"

Kakashi smiled down at his blushing bride,  
"Sure, sweetie." And with a giggle, she followed him into the ramen stand.

Meanwhile, three fairly thick-headed ninja were headed toward the same ramen stand.  
"This is, like, SO weird!" Naruto exclaimed for the thirteenth or fourteenth time.  
"How different things will be…" Sakura mused quietly.  
"Meh, it probably won't be much different than our Mission to protect Kawaii-sensei-- uh, _her_." Sasuke said.

Naruto stopped suddenly in the middle of the road,  
"Hey… guys…" Sakura and Sasuke stopped and looked back at the blonde ninja, "What if… what if they have… you know… _little _Kakashi's and _little _Cherry's_…"_ Sakura and Sasuke could only reply with a groan.

High up on a rooftop, Anko anxiously watched the ramen stand while Iruka kept an eye on Team 7.  
"Who-da ever thunk that old geezer Kakashi would get himself a wife, eh Iruka?" Anko said as she laughed.

Iruka smirked,  
"You know, he's not that much older than you…" he said, getting a large "Humph!" Out of the purple haired instructor.

"I almost feel bad for them… they have no idea what they're in for…" Anko mumbled as she returned to watching the couple.

"Hey Anko, Naruto and the others are heading into the ramen stand. Think it's time to retrieve them?" Iruka asked, glancing at Anko.

"Eh, we can start down. Give 'em a few minutes to eat then bring 'em back to the 'Kage's tower." Iruka agreed and they began towards the stand.

"Kaka-kun…" Cherry whispered quietly as the server handed the couple their ramen. Kakashi grunted as he pulled down his mask and began to eat.

"Well… I just don't know… I'm not as… why did you…" Kakashi leaned his chin on the palm of his hand,  
"What's wrong?"

Cherry shifted nervously on her stool, "Kaka-kun, I love you so much." Kakashi smiled down at her, "But… but on the way here… we passed so many other women… and… most of them were glaring at me."

Kakashi's eyebrows knit,  
"You must be imagining things, Cherry."

The woman shook her head,  
"No, Kaka-kun… they _were_ all glaring at me." She looked up at him tearfully, "Kakashi, they were all s-so p-pretty and lo-lovely.." she whispered, trying to choke back tears.

Kakashi gently wrapped his arm around her,  
"I don't think you understand…" He said, smiling down at her kindly, "I love _you_. There is no woman more beautiful or sweeter than you in this entire world. I love _you_ and no amount of glaring or scorn from _anybody_ is going to change that, you understand?"

Cherry nodded as she embraced her husband,  
"I love you so much…" Kakashi mumbled into her hair, only to be interrupted by--

"Hey! Master Kakashi! Cherry-sensei!" Naruto greeted as he walked under the flaps of the ramen stand. Kakashi turned his attention to his students,

"Hi." he said simply as he raised his hand in greeting. He had taken off his mask to eat (slowly) with Cherry and the students stared for a moment before Cherry's giggle pulled them out of it.

The three students took a seat next to their sensei,  
"So, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said slowly. Kakashi nodded. "Um… will things be a lot different from now on?"

Kakashi picked up his glass of (presumably) sake and swished it around,  
"No… not really…" he said with a handsome smile, "You are still my pupils and I'm still your sensei… but now I have a wife that you need to continue to respect and cherish… got it?"

The three students nodded and more excided talk began.

Anko and Iruka took a deep breath, looked at one another and entered the ramen stand, interrupting a strange chain of conversation. Iruka laughed nervously and scratched the side of his pineapple-like head as the five turned to face he and Anko.

"Hi…" he said in a squeaky voice.

Anko rolled her eyes,  
"Up and at 'em, guys-- all five of you. Time for your first mission. Up to the Hokage's tower we go." She said as she exited the stand, Sakura and Sasuke following her obediently.

"Aw MAAAAN! I didn't even get any ramen yet!" Naruto whined as he hopped up from his seat and ran after his teammates.

Kakashi let out a low growl as he pulled up his mask and looked up at Iruka,  
"What's this all about?" He demanded as Cherry stood and he took her hand.

Iruka scratched his head,  
"Well… the thing is… there's a mission in desperate need of--"

"Excuse m-me, but does it really need to be _now?" _Cherry asked politely from behind Kakashi. Iruka sighed and nodded,  
"It really _is _urgent, Ma'am…"

Cherry pushed her new husband to his feet,  
"Come along, Kaka-kun. We better do as he says." Kakashi groaned and followed the redhead out of the ramen stand.

" 'Kaka-kun?' " Iruka whispered jokingly to the silver haired ninja, "Isn't that more of a name for a poodle?"

Kakashi gave him a one eyed death glare, "It's a long story."

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of The Magician's Children! Like I usually say, this chapter is necessary although it may have been a bit dull, but I pretty much need to get you all back into the plotline, ne?**

**Anyhoo, the next chapter should be coming up shortly! Thank you all, my wonderful readers!**

**Mysteria Pearl **


	2. Meet the kids

Thank you for continuing to read! I really appreciate it! I'm sorry this sequel has taken so long for me to publish, but thank you all for being so patient!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Never will.

As for the new names in this chapter, Iztz is pronounced "Is-tes," Xion is pronounced "Jaun," and Illou is pronounced "Ill-loo."

Thank you and enjoy!

0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o

"What is all this about, Lady Hokage?" Kakashi demanded as he threw open the door and stomped into the blonde's office, followed by Cherry, Anko, Iruka, and team 7.

Tsunade removed her high-heels from the desktop,  
"Ah, Kakashi, Cherry-chan, team seven, glad you're here." She nodded to Anko and Iruka, "You know what to do." With a bow, the pair removed themselves from the room and slid the door shut behind them.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, "Kakashi, Cherry-chan, take a seat." she said, motioning to two chairs near her desk, "Brats, go stand at attention at the wall." She said waving her hand. Sakura dragged the protesting blond and the emo to the back of the room.

"I realize it's quite rude of me to interrupt your first day together as man and wife…" the woman said as she took a drink from a nearby bottle of sake. Kakashi grunted in agreement, only for Cherry to swat his hand under the table.

Tsunade took another gulp of the sake,  
"Well… actually there's been a mission in dire need of execution for almost a week now… the board of elders and I had decided that the first eligible couple to marry in the coming days would have to take on this mission…" She rubbed her forehead again, "I really am sorry that you're the ones who have to take care of this mission… seeing the circumstances and all… but the elders' minds, and mine, have already been made up."

She held up her hand and Shizune handed her a envelope,

"About a week ago, Anko was confronted on one of her training grounds with this…" she handed it to Cherry, who in turn glanced up at Kakashi before she opened it.

It read:

"Dear Lady Tsunade Hokage:

I apologize for contacting you in such a sudden manner about such a crucial request… but this is quite urgent.

About seven years ago, my wife, Oaco, my comrades, Xyniigi, Lan, Hadji, and Kalula and I moved to this wonderful village in order to escape a murderous villain. But we, regretfully, have be found. I always knew this day would come… but I never thought it would be so soon. My comrades and I are the only ones who can stop this evil now.

Since we moved here, My wife and I had settled down and have had three wonderful little children. As you can imagine, we cannot endanger them by taking them along with us, for we might certainly die in our line of duty.

Please, I beg of you, Lady Hokage, please entrust our three children to a responsible Jounin couple while we are away…

But beware… they have inherited some of my… talents… as well as some of my traits… they can prove to be quite troublesome.

Gaito Riddler

Tsunade sighed as the two looked back up at her,  
"The children arrived the next day… You can obviously see now why this mission is so important…"

"Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said seriously as he refolded the letter and replaced it into the envelope, "Isn't there anyone else who's qualified to take care of--"

"I'm afraid not." The Hokage said, gazing out her window, "Currently, the kids are being taken care of by the infirmary and some of the teachers of the school… but…"

A crash and a shriek interrupted her, coming from the hallway, followed by multiple voices chiding someone. Tsunade groaned,  
"Unfortunately… our employees and instructors are a little... overwhelmed… so you've been chosen… are you willing to accept?" She asked, folding her hands so tightly the knuckles turned white.

Cherry turned to Kakashi, her face pale and worried,  
"Kaka-kun," she whispered, "I… I've never interacted with _children_ before… I don't know the first thing about raising a child-- not to mention three!"

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair,  
"Honestly, neither have I… but… it _is_ for our village… and it's not like we'd be their _permanent_ parents… right?" He asked, turning to Tsunade.

The woman shrugged,  
"Of course not. Their parents are trustworthy individuals and will most likely be back within short notice… and even if the parents don't return, their comrades just as well _will_ and take care of the children."

Kakashi turned back to Cherry, "What do you say?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Cherry grinned, "I say, let's do it!"

"OOH! OOH!" The three turned their attention to team 7 in the back as Naruto danced around with his hand waving in the air.

"Yes, Naruto?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

"Does this make us like uncles and an aunt!?" He asked excitedly.

The Hokage chuckled,  
"Sure, Naruto. Oh, by the way, I found a great job for the three of you to do. Shizune, go ahead and take them down to Old Lady Ongir's place." she said with a smile,  
"I hear the old folks home down there is having a golf tournament."

Shizune bowed and headed toward the door. Just as she reached for it, though, who should pull it open but a blushing, cross-eyed, very frazzled Iruka, who abruptly fell to the floor.

"Come, come, Iruka. I thought you were a teacher. Don't tell me they got the best of you that easily." Tsunade said with a laugh.

Anko poked her head through the door,  
"Naw, sadly, not this time. Mr. Nara and that Chunin kid of his met us in the hallway and convinced him to drink some complimentary sake, then Iruka fell down the stairs a couple of times."

The company sweatdropped as Shizune led team 7 out and Anko coaxed three little children in.

"But I loo-hiccup-oove the duckies, Granny Pineapple!" Iruka mumbled as his eyes rolled around to the back of his head.

Holding onto Anko's right hand was a tiny girl, no taller than Anko's hip with fluffy green pigtails. She had a sweet little face with large, inquisitive purple eyes that anxiously searched the Jounin's faces. Hiding behind Anko's left knee was a itty-bitty toddler boy with scruffy green hair and matching, frightened purple eyes. Finally, in Anko's left arm was a sleeping infant girl with a shock of green hair tied up in a ribbon.

"Meet your new children." Tsunade said quietly.

Kakashi slowly stood and helped Cherry to her feet and hand-in-hand, the two approached the small children.

"Kids, these are your new Mommy and Daddy." The toddler and small girl looked up at Anko as she pried herself from their tiny clutches and shooed them over to the nervous Jounin.

Ever so slowly, Cherry looked up at Kakashi and struggled down to her knees. Kakashi removed his mask and did as his wife did.

"Eh… hello there… We're the Hatake's." Kakashi said

"I am Cherry, and this is my husband, Kakashi." Cherry said with a smile as she looked into the children's eyes for the first time.

The little boy's lip began to quiver and the little girl looked very scared. Kakashi laughed nervously,

"It's ok… um… we won't hurt you…" Kakashi said as he glanced at his wife. He noticed something strange.

Cherry watched the children intently with an almost unreadable look of understanding, concern and something else… something he couldn't recognize. The woman rose to her feet and motioned for Kakashi to follow.  
"Kaka-kun!" She whispered, "That look-- it's the same way I felt before-- before I met you!"

Kakashi glanced past Cherry,  
"Really?"

The woman nodded vigorously,  
"Yes!" she whispered, "They're really scared and they don't really know what's going on! They're tired little children who have been taken from their homes are really worried for their parents!" She looked down sorrowfully at the timid children,  
"Kaka-kun… they don't have anyone they can trust right now…"

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair,  
"Then what do we do?"

Cherry smiled up at him,  
"The same thing you did for me… make them feel at home and comfortable… just be nice… and give them reason to trust you." She said with a reassuring smile. The couple turned back to the three terrified children.

Anko nudged the two walking children forward,  
"Go on… introduce yourselves, guys."

The little girl twiddled her thumbs nervously,  
"I-I'm Illou Riddler-- I'm six years old," she said in a small voice with a tiny curtsy. She motioned to her brother, "That's Xion, he's three-and-a-half" the little boy nodded and the little girl looked up to the baby, "And she's Iztz… or we call her Iz for short… she's just a baby."

Kakashi smiled down (way WAY down) at the children,  
"Can I take Iztz from nice Miss Anko?" Kakashi asked. The little girl looked far up at the tall, handsome man and slowly nodded.

With gentle yet awkward hand, Kakashi carefully took the infant from the fishnet-clad woman. Anko instructed him on how to hold the baby and began loading him up with the children's bags, as well as his new wife's.

Cherry smiled down at the children,  
"It's time to go to our house now. Are you all ready?" She asked as she bent down and extended her hands. The two children looked cautiously up at her and slowly approached her. The Xion took her right hand and Illou took her left.

"Are we ready to go?" Kakashi whispered to the redhead as he shifted the sleeping child into a more comfortable position. Cherry nodded back at him.

"Well, then off we go." Kakashi said as he led the new family out of the room.

Tsunade cleared her throat in the awkward silence that followed.

"Soooo…" Anko said as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, "How long do you think those two will last with _them?_"

Shizune shuddered,  
"I give them no more than… I dunno… four days… five at the most…"

"I'll--I'll give 'um a wee-hiccup-eek…" Iruka slurred from on the floor.

Tsunade's eyebrows knit as she folded her hands,

"How 'bout we make it interesting… with a bet?"

Meanwhile, at Ongir's house…

"Giddy-up, 'ya lazy horse!" Old Lady Ongir said as she swatted Naruto in the rump with a flyswatter, "Granny needs a new pair of sandals, so I need a good golf caddy horse, got it, punk!?"

"What'd you call me, you old-- OW! HEY!"

"I hate my life…" Sakura mumbled as she was squished by another old overweight golfer who claimed to be the best friend of the first Hokage.

"I hate your life too." Sasuke said as he took a bite of grass from underneath an old woman.

"ARRAGH! GRANNY TSUNAAAADEEEE!"

0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o

If you haven't figured it out already, the names of the parents and the parent's friends are refrences (although spelled a different way) to Gosho Aoyama's Detective Conan and Magic Kaito (I am SUCH a big fan) Gaito Kaito, the magician. Hehehe (I don't own G.A.'s work either.

Well, that's it for now… but don't worry, the next chapter is where it will really get going! I sincerely hope you're enjoying it! Thank you for reading! Please come back for chapter two and review!

Have a great day-- or night-- or whatever!

Mysteria Pearl


End file.
